


Don't you hear my call though you're many years away

by GenuinePermBoy (GenuineLoudBoy)



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Flowers, Garnder!Gwilym, M/M, Reincarnation, Rich!Ben, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuinePermBoy
Summary: They were rather strange, the two of them.Going through life after life, remembering the other just a little too late. The second that one remembers the other’s name is the same second that the other has passed.And all they have left of each other are letters.





	Don't you hear my call though you're many years away

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE:  
> This is not finished, not in the least. It was supposed to be a whole big oneshot, but I have this one part done and I really want to know how people will like it  
> SO! Here it is, enjoy 
> 
> (Also: No beta, we die like men)  
> ALSO PLEASE NOTE! I know nothing about Gardening.

They were rather strange, the two of them.

Going through life after life, remembering the other just a little too late. The second that one remembers the other’s name is the same second that the other has passed. And all they have left of each other are letters.

Oh, I haven’t explained. That’s rather rude of me, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I’ll start from the beginning, shall I?

They first met oh so many years ago, it’s actually a year neither of them can remember, but whenever it was, it was the beginning of the best years of their lives.  
Gwilym, a gardener in his twenties, tending to the flowers that belonged to a rather wealthy family, who were out over-seas for the summer and had paid the gardener to take care of the garden and over-all plant side of their property until they had gotten back.  
The first week he arrived at their mansion and walked around the property, inspecting everything that he would be taking care of. That and he just wanted to look around their massive amounts of property.

They lived quite a bit in the country. It was peaceful, quiet and private. And he did say, it looked like magic, the gardens. Colors mixing and dancing with one another in a heavenly way.

He first looked at the gardens, wanting to see what he had to work on. There was a little flower bed near the front of the house- which he bet you could see very clearly from the windows, which was very lovely to him-, there were some Pansies, Snapdragons, Daffodils- these…These flowers are actually very easy. Well, he didn’t expect them to actually be any flowers that if you even touch them they’d die, but he was still surprised.

But the more he went around the house and the over-all property, the more he realized how much he had to work. Which did intimidate him a bit, but the more he explored, the more that worry withered away.

Admittedly, he had spent the whole day walking around and just enjoying the moment without actually doing any work whatsoever. But he figured that it was fine, the plants looked freshly tended to. He didn’t worry.

The first day he did have to trim, water and feed the gardens.

It was the end of the evening and there was Gwil, finishing up the day with tending to the flowers. He was sitting on his knees, tending to the garden while humming a little tune.  
As he rubs the sweat off of his brow, he looks up toward the house and on the third floor he sees a man looking down at him from the window. He doesn’t a good look at him because as soon as he noticed Gwilym looking up he had immediately closed the curtains.

Strange, he thought. He had thought that the family had gone for the summer-. Maybe it was just a house servant. But, whoever it was, Gwil didn’t keep his mind on them for long before going back to the flowers.

He returned a few days later. He was again sat on his knees, tending to a part of the flower bed. And once again, he stopped to wipe the sweat off of his brow, and he looked up and saw the same man looking out the window again. And like the last time, once he realized that Gwil noticed, he drew the curtains in haste.  
Alright. If this mystery man has been staring at him- it must be because maybe the man doesn’t like the way he’s tending to the garden? Maybe it’s because there’s always been one designated gardener and then seeing someone completely different was strange to him.  
But that thought didn’t bother him much as he finished tending to the gardens.

But that time when he went back to his humble home, the thoughts of the man’s repeated fascination of Gwil plagued his mind.

The next time he went back, he was a bit paranoid. Oh and don’t think it’s the type of paranoia where you lock yourself in a small room without windows just because you think everyone is against you and everything you’ve ever done. No, this paranoia wasn’t like that at all!  
It just caused Gwil to be a bit more nervous than usual because he knows the fact that there’s a chance that a stranger would be spying on him for a reason that is beyond him.

But you may be thinking, why doesn’t he ask the servants who are taking care of house who it is? Simple, he doesn’t want to intrude. He’s a new hire and he doesn’t want his character to be muddied just because he asked a question. That and because the house itself intimidated him, and he didn’t want to go inside and immediately have a heart attack just from the sheer wealth or beauty it holds.

I’m sorry, you probably hadn’t thought of why Gwil just didn’t ask the servants on who the mystery man was, I had just assumed you did, my apologies.  
Anyway, shall we get back to the story?

And so, for the third time of tending to the flowers and getting his knees dirtied, this time he looked up at toward the window every few seconds just to see if the man was at the window.

Every time he looked up toward the windows of the house, he wasn’t looking out of any of them. He looked again, nothing. Again, nothing. He got distracted for a bit because he remembered he actually had a job to do; but right after he was done he looked back up at that the windows after thinking back to the man- only to find that again, he wasn’t there.

As if having something like that on your conscious- knowing that an unknown person has been spying on you for the past two days- wasn’t nerve-wracking enough, now the said man wasn’t there and that made Gwil even more uneasy.  
Well, now that he thinks about it- perhaps having been caught twice, the man may have realized how bizarre it all was, spying on a gardener.  
Or maybe someone else noticed him spying and told him off – and reason Gwil couldn’t find.

But whatever it was, it disturbed Gwil’s sleep. 

But from that fact, from the fact that Gwil was losing sleep on this one person, he started to go every day instead of every other one. Why did he do this? Just so he could catch the man. What was he going to do if he caught the man? Well…He doesn’t actually know himself. But he does want to catch the man, though.  
This he’s sure of.

For the next five days, Gwil goes to their property every day. Again, it’s not needed. He’s not needed that much at all, but he figures all the other servants and people who were taking care of the estate didn’t know that. And maybe if the other house watchers see him going there and ‘tending’ to the gardens, maybe they’ll tell the family on how devoted he was that maybe they’ll put a good word in and his pay would raise!  
But he doesn’t think about any of that because he’s too busy pretending to take care of the plants as he gradually makes laps around the proper and house, trying to look into every window hoping to catch the man again.  
All he sees are people who are cleaning and chatting from inside the house. None of them are spying on him, sadly.

For five days he does this. He moves from garden to garden, pretending to check them and take care of them – on his third day of doing this he did actually take care of them- while also going around the outside of the house looking in every single window to try and find the man. And again, he doesn’t see him.

By this time Gwil gives up. The man most likely just forgot about him and whatever fascination he had with the gardener and he probably just forgot about him…

Which shouldn’t upset him as much as it did. He thinks it must be because someone who he doesn’t know, and who doesn’t know him, took a random interest in him. Even though it is very bizarre to have a strange man spy on you, he felt warm about it.

_It is a very silly though, isn’t it? To obsess over someone who has been spying on you_. He thinks to himself.  
But I can’t think of it anymore. That moment has past, and for me it’s back to work!

And with that, as the late evening creeps up over him, he gathers his things, and he goes home. But he has got to say, it’s nice to have a night without thinking about that man. Instead, though, he thought about all of the flowers he has the privilege to care for.

Even though it strange, he’s glad the man spied on him. It made the days interesting and not the same old cycle of a normal day.

The next day he forgot about the man. He fed, watered, and trimmed all the gardens like normal, humming to a folk song-like tune. He went home, feeling accomplished about the day as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

The summer grew on, and the heat came in.

It had rained the day before, and now with the added heat, it was humidity hell. Honestly, Gwilym had stopped to think several times that day, what did he do to upset the devil?  
What was it? Did he accidentally insult Beelzebub in his sleep? Did someone curse him?

Whatever the reason, he was close to personally going up to whatever witch caused the over-night rain, and then the sudden heat.  
He wasn’t just complaining just because he himself was over-heated, oh no. Though it is a bit because of that, but it’s mostly because the sudden humidity chokes out some of the plants and now he has to put hay and woodchips down by all the affected plants so they can cool off.

And yes, in theory this isn’t bad at all. But when you’re stuck in hell on earth, working all day, going from place to place on such expansive property, just making sure the plants didn’t choke out and die from the blistering heat, you get a bit grouchy.

Honestly he doesn’t know why this family insisted on having so many gardens and fancy carved trees in such spaced out parts of the property.  
Then again, he doesn’t know what goes on in the mind of the rich.  
_“Oh, the more gardens we have, the richer we look! Oh darling, can’t we put gardens all around our estate? Oh all of the people who pass by us right in the middle of the country will know how wealthy we are!”_  
“Oh yes darling, we will. We’ll also get ridiculous decorative trees and put them all over without reason!”  
“Oh yes dearest, and then in however many years’ time this poor gardener will come by, we’ll hire him and then it’ll be utter hell for the chap!”  
“Oh yes my love, that would be quite hilarious!”

And then he pictures them doing their pompous wealthy laughs.

He stops tending to the garden for a moment. Leaning back on his knees he wipes the sweat off his brow, looking up toward the house.  
He lets out a laugh. That man must’ve seen something he didn’t like when he looked at what Gwil was doing in the gardens, and probably by the second day of watching him he just couldn’t watch anymore and decided to ignore it.

He smiled, relieving his forehead of sheet of sweat before going back to the plants. Or, he would be-

“Hello-.”

If an unknown, rather rude, voice didn’t completely give Gwil a fright, causing him to flail his arms as he fell over onto the ground with a loud scream that was 100% man, no high pitched mouse-like screams. None at all.

“Oh god- I’m so sorry!” Gwil looked up at the person, having to squint to be able to really see the other’s face.  
“I really didn’t mean to scare you-. Here-” the man very politely offered his hand.  

He looked up, seeing the silhouette of the man. From what he could tell so far, he was a curly headed man, who, if he had to guess, is richly dressed.  
Finally coming to his senses, he takes the man’s hand, he pulls himself up off of the ground, dusting himself off.  
The man looks a smidge younger, and he is much shorter than Gwil. Well, most people are, just because of how tall Gwil is.

They both awkwardly laugh at the whole thing, just trying to figure out how to react to it all.

“Again, I didn’t mean to scare you-.”

“Oh don’t worry about it! I was too caught up in the flowers to pay any attention!”

He looks down at the flowers, just trying to think of what to say next…

“They look good, the uh, the flowers.” The man stutters a bit, gesturing toward the garden.

“They better! If they didn’t I wouldn’t get paid, Haha!” He joked, which made the other laugh along with him. Mostly out of the sheer awkwardness of the whole situation.

“But! I came out, uh because I wanted to apologize…” Gwil turned toward the other, furrowing his brows a bit. 

“What for?” 

“It’s actually quite embarrassing, really…” The man took a second to gather courage. “Do you remember about three weeks ago? Did you notice anyone in one of the third story windows?”

Gwil stood there for a moment. This was the? …No, it couldn’t be. He must be dreaming. Or maybe he passed out from the heat. Yeah, probably that one. There is no way that this is the mystery man- there was just no possible way that a handsome, wealthy blonde boy ever spied on him…

“You?” _Great, good job, Gwil. Good job getting one word out, great. You only had one job, just the one!_ He thought to himself, trying not to show his mental self-berating in his face. He smiles, in sheer awe that after all this time he actually finds out who the spying shadow man is, hah!

“Yeah, it was me!” The man tried to joke along, maybe to try and make this seem less awkward then it already was. But, it did make Gwil smile and let out little laughs every now and then.  
“And look, I felt really bad about it-, so I figured I would come out here and apologize in person.”

“Well then! Apology accepted!” God he need this today, after all this blistering heat! The two of them laughed together.

When the man had walked out, he had also brought some glasses of water, which he sat down on a garden table that was placed under a shaded tree. The two of them sat under the shaded tree, introduced each other, and they talked about the whole thing.

Turns out- Ben, the mystery man, was the son of the couple who owned the estate, and that he had just stayed at the house as his parents were over-seas. And the five days when Gwil was trying to catch him in the act of spying, was the very five days when Ben had gone away to do some business in place of his parents. And afterwards he felt so guilty about spying on Gwil- that he wanted to apologize, but it took him two weeks to actually work himself up to it.

And that’s how it all started.

From then on, every time Gwil would come in to work at the gardens, Ben would come out with some water, and they would talk. Ben actually started to help Gwil out with the gardens, with tending to all of them. Gwil would teach him about the plants and flowers, and the two of them would take care of the gardens and they would either talk, or work in comfortable silence.  
Eventually, Ben had convinced Gwil to actually stay at the house for the summer. Which he refused of course, but Ben would talk him into it and then pretty soon after he would stay, the two of them realized that they started to feel something for each other.

After that summer, when Ben’s parents would return, he would convince them that he and his ‘friend’ would be moving out to their own homes to live together. His parents were carefree, and they let him do it.

They had a few bumps along the way, of course, as with any life. But they made through them all. They fell in love, and their life was oh so delightful.

But, all things must come to an end.

The two of them, very much in love, died of old age in each other’s arms. Which that, to them, was the best ending they could ever wish for, was to die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT WORRY! THERES MORE!  
> I jus,,,,,  
> I just gotta write it


End file.
